


Love Lies

by Alphagrey



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Choking, Death, Dom/sub, F/M, Forced Bonding, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Mating Bites, Poor Reader, Predator/Prey, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Yandere, no happy ending, reader is a cartoon lamb, weak reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphagrey/pseuds/Alphagrey
Summary: He'll come if you call him, he'll make you his





	Love Lies

You groaned and growled as a sudden pain shoots from your skull, currently you were tied up to a pole in the dark surrounded by scented candles which formed a circle. Panic slowly fuels your being, causing you to attempt to break from the ropes and try to find a way out of here quickly and as quietly as possible. Enemy's were lurking every corner, their thirst for blood and vengeance was everlasting. 

As you continued to struggle a creak of a nearby door startles you but what emerges from it was enough to make you bleat in fear.

"ahhh the little sheep has finally awoken, I am amazed you survived this long....you're not even corrupted by the ink...you must be blessed," he sounds as if he's questioning himself. He reaches out to you and caresses your cheek softly, letting out a small hum from within his bendy mask. "such a pretty face...i feel like I've seen you before," his hand lowers to your legs and slowly moves upwards, you hissed at the contact and begin to struggle more.

"d-don’t touch me!"

"oh...my little sheep is actually a fighter, you would make a great sacrifice to my savior," he purrs against your ear and adds more pressure between your legs. You jumped at the contact which enlightened him. "an innocent sheep in fact...how wonderful."

This wasn't happening, who does he think he is to be touching you like this!

Drifting your eyes downward you notice the slight bulge growing from his overalls, a hand instantly makes contact with it and begins to lewdly rub. Your face heats up at the sight and you quickly close your eyes from the nauseating sight.

"awe my little sheep is embarrassed...but sadly for you, you were not the cause of this..." Despite his words you were still afraid that he might try something. "it'll only hurt for a moment...i just want to summon my savior and make the perfect sacrifice...the thought of him noticing me doing all of this sinful acts is enough to...make me..." Suddenly there's shuffling and the sounds of a zipper being undone makes your stomach drop to the floor. "elated..."ignoring all of the moans, gasps and the wet sounds in splatting everywhere you prayed inwardly that something might happen to draw him away from you.

"please stop.." 

"I must have him acknowledge me...a-ah....yes...come now little sheep, help me be acknowledge and I will grant you a mercy death..." He grips your thighs and wraps them around his waist, pulling him so close you can feel his erection rubbing against you clothed sex.

"N-NO STOP I DON’T WANT THIS!"

Suddenly there's loud banging and thumping coming from the air ducts above the roof, this was the distracted you desperately prayed for. You opened your mouth to scream but you were quickly met with a sticky hand covering your mouth.

"quiet....listen...i can hear him crawling above...he's coming!" He turns back towards you and tries to pull down your black tights as quickly as possible but you refused to give into him so easily, you screamed, cried and pleaded within his inky hands for him to stop. You cried for whatever savior he was meaning to come down and save you from his treatment, you hoped that his savior was good and would take you from this place. "call his name with me my little sheep, as I penetrate you and show him how much I really want his attention.." He successfully pulls your tights down and-

" **BENDY!!!** " 

~…~

The air thickens immediately, ink pours from the sealing and a heavy breathing is heard everywhere. Sammy instantly lets go of you and turns to look around him, taking advantage of his distraction you struggle more and more within your restraints until you're finally free. You quickly pull up your tights and dashed straight for the axe that laid upon the wall near a door. "he's here...he's coming!" Sammy turns to face you but notices you were not at where he left you anymore. "what are you doing, the ritual must be completed!" He rushes over to you and tries to take axe away but before he could you try to attack him with it. He swiftly dodged the attack and gripped your neck with so much force you thought you was going to die in mere seconds. 

Your vision was fading and your determination of fighting back was already gone at this point, tears burned and flow from your eyes as you came into realization that you were going to die in this awful place. Closing your eyes to embrace death the feeling in your neck faded, and air suddenly rushed back into your lungs.

A loud cry for help is the last you hear before you're taken away by darkness.

~…~

As you awoken again from another painful slumber you quickly started to scan around the location you were currently in. It was a small room with one miracle station that had its doors ripped off, a single worn couch and a dressing table that had the words 'Devil Darling' written above. You drew your attention away from everything and tried searching for your beloved axe.

"oh no...where is it...what if the sammy finds me!" Panicking you tried to open the only door that was there but it turned out to be a fake only leading to a brick wall. "w-wha how did I get here then?!!"

"off so soon my sweet lamb?" You bleated and turned around to see a distorted black figure emerging from a poster on the wall. "that's no way to thank someone whom you've asked to saved you," bendy purrs and continues to approach you.

"y-you s-saved me?!" He hums and takes a seat on the worn couch, patting a space next to him. Something about his gesture tells you not to but you're afraid he might get angry and do something to you much worse than what sammy lawrence was capable of. You took a seat and tried your best NOT to look at the demon's dripping face. "...t-thank you...for that..."the demon hums in response. "can you help me find a way out of here?" 

"I'm afraid that isn't possible my little lamb," he chuckles darkly. "the only way out of this hell is death and I'm sure you don’t want that right sugar," he firmly but gently turns your head to meet his. "such a delicious sight," you frowned and tried to move your head away but his grip was like iron. He slips a hand around your waste and begins to pull you close to his body, you shrieked and pushed against his chest to have as much distance from his as much distance as possible. 

"N-NO I DON'T WANT THIS...YOU'RE JUST AS TERRIBLE AS SAMMY, I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO HELP!!" 

Bendy growls and adds enough pressure to bring you as close to his body as possible, suddenly he pushes you down on your back, his dagger like teeth was already at the crook of your neck ready to pierce your flesh.  His fangs came down upon you hard, the pain was almost unbearable. You cried and tried to fight your way out and away from his deathly grip, once he released hold he licks the wound he inflicted and purrs softly into your ear.

"p-please let...me go," you whimpered as he licks away your tears and looms over you like a giant compared to a midget. Using his sharp claws he quickly digs into the fabric of your tights and tears it and your panty's open exposing your pussy to the sex starved demon. You shrieked and tried to cover yourself from his view but he captures your hands and places them above your head. "n-no!" He continues to smile sadistically, occasionally glancing at your clit to then back to your face. 

"if you fight back at me with those hands I won't have mercy on you," he says with a dark tone as he releases your hands and aligns himself at your entrance.

'm-maybe it won't hurt...maybe it's just like getting a needle...they stick it in and just pull it out..' you tried thinking looking around for any possible escape but sadly nothing truly was coming to save you this time.

Then he started entering you, bit by bit, his girth and size was too much for tight pussy. A loud cry escapes your throat the more he pushes himself in, tears made your vision of him somewhat blurry and you were grateful. At a certain point in time you thought he would have never stopped pushing in but finally it did and you couldn't stop crying.

"hush it's okay my little lamb you're doing so well," he pets your hair and slowly begins to pull out, then out of nowhere he thrusts back in again. Shrieking in pain you reached up and clawed at his shoulders and back for support. His pace was unforgiving, he just kept slamming over and over into your cervix, pushing you further down into the couch trapped between his body. "you feel so perfect...so wet...shit.." He purrs as he rocks his hips against yours. "you're fucking mine!!"

You wanted to die, this wasn't at all how you wanted your first time to be.

With another baritone growl bendy lunges for your throat and chops down hard but still not enough to kill you amazingly. This time it isn't as painful as the first, this time it sends more pleasure throughout your body which makes your pussy tighten and clench around his cock.

Grasping your hips he lifts you off the couch for a better angle to pound more harshly into you. "B-BENDY STOP!!" He doesn't listen though, he ignores you cries and increases his speed the more you call and begged for him to stop. You were so close now to cumming, and he knew it as well. His pace suddenly became more sloppy and uncoordinated, you figured he was getting tired but no, he was about to release as well.

"I-I DON’T WANT IT, PLEASE PLEASE DON’T CUM IN ME!!" But it was too late he had your legs positioned around his waist and he was already filling you up and knotting you to keep his seeds inside you. Then it was your turn to burst whiles he was still cumming inside you. 

Laying there under him was extremely embarrassing and uncomfortable, he was laying on top of you completely passed out whiles hugging your body close to his. You were stuck here, you had no exit and no freedom, your whole entire life was in the palm of the ink demon hands.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm disgusting i know...sigh..


End file.
